A vehicle may identify an open space in traffic, e.g., in an adjacent lane and between other vehicles. The vehicle may navigate to such open space. The vehicle may detect the open space based on information from one or more sensors, e.g., radar sensors, scanning laser range finders, light detection and ranging (LIDAR) devices, and image processing sensors such as cameras. Based on data from such sensors, the vehicle may identify a current location of other vehicles and an open space between such vehicles. Based on the data from such sensors the vehicle may identify a current trajectory of the other vehicles, e.g., that one of the other vehicles is traveling at a certain speed in a certain lane. However, the data from the sensors is deficient concerning future locations of the detected vehicles, e.g., when such vehicles change course, e.g., change lanes. Accordingly, the vehicle may not detect one or more other vehicles that may interfere with navigation to the open space.